The Evil Lollypop
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: The title says it all......


I thought of this idea last night,how it got there?Have no clue,but when I did I just laughed thinking how one of the guys will react when they're stuck in a girl's body!Yeah,it was a funny mental picture,might be a little wierd though,oh well,I haven't read any fanfics about this yet,so I'm going to make one,tadass!! Let the freakeness begin!

* * *

"**DAISUKE!!!**Did you hear!?Dark's going to steal the 夜のサファイア or The Saphire of the Night." 

"Takeshi,I didn't know you could say it right.Wow,who told you how to pernounce it?"

Takeshi just glared at him, "Your saying I'm not smart?You don't think I could figure it out my self? Daisuke."

"Ah,no I was just amazed because I didn't even know how to say it and and...uh..-"

"It's okay,I'm still learning the language though,it is very complicated." Daisuke just looked at Takeshi,"How's teaching you?" That definatly caught Takeshi off guard "Uh...w-why?"

_'Dark,is he suppose to know this language?It is dangerous to use if you say the right words to the right artifact.R-Right?'_

_'Yeah,but I've never seen him acually going in the building or in the same room as the artwork,so,I think it would be okay,just warn him not to use it so lightly thats all.'_

The bell rang,which made Daisuke jump...really h_iii_gh.Thats when Takeshi seemed to be in such a rush, "Wow,that was fast,anyways,I don't have any cleaning duties so see ya."

"Wait,Takeshi..." Takeshi had ran out the room before Daisuke could tell him anything, "I think he just ignored me." _'Yep,he just did.'_

"Hmp,jerk,just hope he doesn't do anything stupid though." _'Yeah,that language could activate artifacts if he says the right words,but thats when your right beside it or in close range to it,so I guess you don't have to worry too much Dai.'_

"I guess." And started to walk out class himself,last one,as always.

_'Wonder what time I have to steal.'_

"Being in the safe side,I'll go home and ask mom before she kills me instead."

_'Good idea.'_

* * *

At the Harada's

Risa was watching TV in her room when Riku came in,"Hey Risa whats up?Oh,that again with the perv?"

**"Riiikkuu!!**He is not a pervert!"

Riku just rolled her eys,"R_iii_ght."

"Oh,did you hear,he's comeing out at 9 today,I'm so excited!Are you?!"

"No,I don't really care."

Risa shrugged,"The usual reaction as always."

It was few minutes after nine nine o'clock Riku was looking out her balcony.She thought she saw something in the corner of her eye to her right,she went to where she saw that 'thing' that past really fast in,what seemed like something white.Thats went she saw it again but that streak of white flashed brightly into Riku's eyes.

Risa saw a flash and went to see if her sister was alright,she didn't see Riku anywhere.She was gone.

* * *

-Back To Riku-

Next thing she knew she was on a cold floor,it seemed to be dark,so she decided to walk around to see her surroundings.She heard voices up ahead, 'Ah,probably they could help me on where I am.'

As opened the door,they stopped talking,and looked at her.Riku was confused, 'Why is Satoshi and Dark in here?What's Dark holding and why's Satoshi holding handcuffs?'

"Riku!What are you doing here?!",Dark said in suprise.

Riku just blinked, "What?Where am I!"

Satoshi was curious why Riku was _here _of all places, "Ms.Harada,your in the Azumano Art Museum."

Riku couldn't help but panic,when she felt a little wierd and blacked out.

Satoshi and Dark in the other hand were shocked,and when she just fainted (Satoshi was the closest while Dark was at the end of the humongus room) so Satoshi immediately caught her as she almost hit the floor face foward.The second he touched her,he felt really strange,he didn't know what.Every thing started to go black until there was nothing but darkness.

As Dark was going to ask Satoshi if Riku was alright, he saw Satoshi collapse to the floor with Riku still in his arms.

"What the?!"

When Daisuke saw this and paniced for some seconds, _'Dark!Go check on them!' _

"Yeah I'll check it out."

Dark went up to the motionless bodies and the bracelet started to glow a dark red arua which burned Dark's hand and instinctively let it go.Then he felt his body tare apart in affect made him go down to his knees and saw a white light.

* * *

Riku woke up and found herself...looking at herself?!She blinked,for a minute and she saw her own body move,looking up (Remembered Dark) to see a blonde laying on Riku's body.Suddenly the blonde flashed his eyes open making Riku go back,the anger flared as the blonde started to notice the type of position he was in on her own body.Thats when she saw her own eyes open and stare at her.

Only thing Riku did was point at herself,then saw her hand,it was really ghostly pale. 'Wait if there are the blonde's and my body then I'm in...' Riku just pulled a strand of hair and saw short blue hair."B-Blue hair?"

Looking to see her body looking at her arm and the blonde sitting indian syle looking dumbly at her and her body. It took Riku a while to snap to it, **"GAAAAHHHH!!! CRAP I'M IN A GUYS BODY!!!!WHAT THE HELL!WHATDIDYOUDOYOUPERV!!!I DEMAND AN ANSWER OR I'LL BEAT THEM OUT OF YOU!!!"**

Both the blonde and her own body jumped at the outburst.

Then Riku realized something, 'I even sound like Satoshi.'

Which freaked her out even more. _'Who you?'_ Came a voice inside her head,surley isn't her own, **"CRAP!WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!?"**

Riku looked around and saw no one right behind or the side of her.She was now panicking when the blonde got up."Uh,calm down,we'll figure this out alright?"

As the blonde grabbed Riku's shoulders.Looking at him,she saw his eyes were red and sounded exactly like Daisuke.

'It can't be Daisuke,can it,he's the only one I know with red eyes like that.No,it can't be.'

"Get off perv." And bashed him in his...eh...sockets???(Don't know if thats a good word to use but if isn't well...tell me a word because this is all I can come up with.)

And the blonde fell to the ground,while Riku pressed herself against the wall,and looked at her body as it was getting up, "And who are you,in _my _body?" "I'm Satoshi and...I think you did that tooo hard on him."

And helped the blonde off the ground murmured,"T-Thanks eheheh."

Satoshi just nodded and looked at his freaked-out-paniced-till-death self.

_'I know that's Daisuke and the freaked out one is Riku,so Dark's in Daisuke's mind in Krad's body and Krad's in my head in Riku's body leaving my body empty only just her???' _

_'Man your confusing me even more,mind going slower,please?' _

_'What the???Dark!?'_

_'Yup,the one and only.'_ Dark said,his tone as cocky as always

Riku just stared as the blonde shook /Satoshi/ back into normal state.And she just blinked,and questioned the blonde, "Who the hell are you?!Or just some perv who snuck in here and did something to me...I mean him...I mean-"

Then she turned to herself/Satoshi and asked, "Whats happening?Why did we switch bodys?"

Then the blonde metioned something that everyone tended to forget, "Uhm,what about the police outside?" He asked sheepilshly.Riku and /Satoshi/ looked at each other then the the blonde.Then /Satoshi/ ran out of the room and came back in a confused look on, "They're...gone."

Riku and the blonde looked at eachother,Riku was now worried,"What happened to them?"

Satoshi thought for a few seconds, "Most likely transported them home,this artwork is harmless and only swithes ones soul into another body and others that are out of range are transported to what they call home.But how it was activated,I'm not to sure how."

Riku blinked as the blonde just nodded in understanding, "Hey!You didn't answer my question. Who.Are.You?"

The blonde just turned back and looked at her nervously and looked at /Satoshi/ who nodded,then looked back at Riku, "I-I'm Daisuke."

Riku just froze for a minute,not believing her ears.But decided to prove to see if he was telling the truth or not. Getting up she flicked 'Daisuke' in to forehead,"Ouch!What was that for!?I didn't do anything wrong!"

As he covered where he was flicked with his left pinky lightly curved,Riku smiled, "Yep your Daisuke all right."

Daisuke just blinked at the action she just pulled,and to see Satoshi smiling even though it was Riku who was really smiling at him.

"Anyways,Satoshi,do you even know how to walk in a skirt?If you keep pulling it down,it will fall and I don't want no one...Daisuke to see everything!"

"Technically,I'm a guy in a girl's body and so I have no idea how to walk in a skirt!What do you expect?"

Riku sighed in defeat and let it go, "Just don't pull it too hard alright?So how are we suppose to go home like this?"

Daisuke just then remembered now and assumed the worst to come, "Yeah,I don't think my mom will be happy that I'm in Krad's body,she'll be pretty ticked,and probably mistaken Riku for Satoshi and might ask unknown questions,uh oh,plus I'm extremely late so she'll kill."

Minutes had passed disscussing on what to do,mostly Satoshi and Riku since Daisuke just shapshifted in Krad's body (Dark tought him that trick) Satoshi and Riku finally agreed to go to eachother's houses and act...normal?

Riku explained on what Satoshi would expect, explained how'd Risa react and all that other junk doing a normal.

And walked back home (More like ran) "Satoshi,you better not look at me,close your eyes or look up-"

Satoshi just sighed , "I know,I know,I'm not some perv alright?" Riku just smiled to cath up with Daisuke so he could tell her some shortcuts and where they would meet to walk to school to see how the night went.You know,to check up to see if everything was out of suspicion.

* * *

To clarify if anyone's confussed still...

Riku is in Satoshi's body

Satoshi is in Riku's body +Dark

Daisuke is in Krad's body

* * *

OOOOooohhhhh,IIII have no idea what will happen,but it will be hell,especially with Satoshi and Riku,oh hell will finally welcome for them,and will Daisuke's mother find a Homicidal Blonde in her son's room anytime soon???Never know (A/N:With the shape shifting it was Daisuke's energy and needs brakes,and since he will waste alot he'll start to get exosted and if not collapse and turn to his normal form,Krad,and yeah,get me?)Makes me wonder myself if Dark will get horny and look for himself...EWWW PERVERT!!!! I'd slap the stupids out of him lol Pleassee review and tell me if this is good or not thanx

* * *

And sorry for the crappy chapter,I really do appoligize sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.Notepad doesn't have spell check so that makes things harder,but please review,I'm a little blank right now. (Got confused myself on sorting out who got who's body that's why,but everything is figured out now.)


End file.
